Wind At Your Back
by Kurisuta
Summary: Training completed, Sam, Dean and the Sailor Senshi have been reborn to find the Moon Princess and bring about Peace on Earth. Unfortunately, Lucifer's trying to break out again and he's got the Dark Kingdom working for him. Demons have real demon faces but this time the Winchesters have real powers to fight back with. Bring on the Sailor Wars! Continuation of Sailor Wars.
1. Moon Revenge

_If that's what you want, then chase after me.  
That kiss is a red tattoo,  
a tattoo that engraves a prophecy of destiny  
I'll know with just one look  
There's a tattoo that hurts in the shape of your lips;  
you can't hide it.  
It's Moon Revenge_

* * *

Time.

I never thought much about it before. I wasn't one to think deep thoughts about how my life would impact others or the world around me. I was always content to be Kurai Fushimi, mediocre bookshop worker. Maybe the rest of the world worried about how things would end up in a hundred years, but not me. I lived in the moment, constantly pushing forward my deepest desires, and not caring who I stepped on.

Or who I crushed.

On that cold, rainy afternoon in Sioux Falls, I was driving my old grey Focus down the ancient rain-slicked roads of the old-style part of the town. I remember I was playing one of the New Age/Metal bands that was popular among my friends and I at the time, and singing along.

There is no way to tell if that moment could have been stopped. Should I have had the music off? Should I have been going 30 instead of 40? Or maybe the problem lay with the green eyed man in leather crossing the street.

But I remember the loud sound of crunching and the bitter smell of burnt rubber. The screeching of tires drowned it out as I cramped up my leg, begging my car to stop short. But no such luck.

I felt my stomach rise into my throat as the airbag deployed, crushing my lungs and tearing the light from my vision. My last thoughts were, _Please let me die and not the other guy. Please._

Don't think of me as noble, because believe me, I'm not. But I also would rather be dead then live with the weight of a man's life on my back. Every breath stolen from him. No, I would rather Death take me. I welcomed it.

* * *

"Welcome back, Kurai Fushimi."

That voice, I had no idea why, but it sounded so familiar. Like that sound you hear just before falling asleep, and again, just before waking. The sound of tinkling bells.

"Kurai. It is me…well, sort of."

Slowly a picture formed before my eyes. I sat up. _What was I ju__ﬆ_ _doing? Did I...die? This place is so bright, I can't see a thing._

Everything was white. It was as if the world was now a coloring book that had yet to be colored. But somehow, it seemed right this way. There were parts of it that seemed to borrow from every great historical civilization: Greek columns and arches, a Roman colosseum, an Egyptian pyramid taller then those at Giza, and smaller Mayan ones surrounding it. There was even a perfected Stone Henge. Only everything was white.

I turned and saw that it was my friend Castiel, the angel who hung around with the Winchesters. I also realized that I was wearing a Sailor Senshi outfit in red and blue.

I stared at him. "Am I dead?"

_This can't be Heaven,_ I thought. _Heaven wouldn't copy life...would it? Damn, what do I know about Heaven?_

"No," he smiled. "You are just sleeping while I wake you up."

"Look, Castiel," I muttered. "I just want to know...the other guy...was he killed?"

"On impact."

The blow was devastating. I sat down on the white grass. Suddenly this place looked like just what I deserved. Sorrowful and colorless. I had killed somebody. And even worse, I hadn't managed to die properly.

"This place isn't a punishment," Castiel said. "It really is your Heaven, it's just…well, dying. You don't remember, but long ago, you were the guardian of this place. You are a Senshi."

"Really," sarcasm seeped from my voice. "Cuz I believe I was born to humans and I am pretty sure a spectacular Japanese Soldier Angel wouldn't have died in a stupid car crash. Or killed someone. Some great Guardian."

"You aren't listening!" Castiel got up in my face and glared at me. "Senshi are born to protect a planet. Yours was the Moon. But you died! We all died…a long time ago, and our Princess, she saved everyone. You have to help me, sis. We have to find her."

"Rei, you're hopeless," I sighed, realizing that he wasn't gonna drop it. "Ok, you've got my attention. So I have to find some mysterious person, also having powers, and hope they will help. But...Reiko?"

"What is it?"

"Can't I do anything for the man in the car crash?" I knew I was grasping at straws here, but if there was a chance he was right, then I was a senshi, just short of an archangel! "Don't I have powers?"

"You do," Castiel said. "But only you can discover them. It was hard enough for me..."

"Well that s-" a strong wind gripped at me, pulling me away.

* * *

"Thank God," Uncle Bobby's voice came in clear as a bell. "You idjit! You had me worried sick!"

"How long?" I asked him straight out. "How long was I out?"

It was about an hour later, and I was awaiting the all-clear from the doctor so we could go home. Sam and Castiel had finally been able to come in from the waiting room along with my tear-stained sister. I would've thought it was a dream, if Cas hadn't winked at me like a creep.

That and the weird gold necklace I woke up with. No imagining that.

"It was three days," Bobby said.

"The doctor says you are extremely lucky," Sam continued, giving a more detailed explanation. " You were only bruised. The concussion knocked you out this long."

_But I was dead! I know! I felt my body die!_ I wanted to scream the words, but he looked so relieved. I couldn't do it. "How is the other driver? Can I see him? I wanna apologize!"

They looked at each other, troubled. Sam walked out of the room, looking upset.

"He's on life support. Technically dead...but kept alive by a mysterious benefactor." The new speaker was a clipboard toting nurse. "I will take you to his room if you promise to stay quiet. I think you deserve this much."

As I left, I could've sworn Reiko muttered, "That was way too weird."

* * *

The blonde nurse helped me into a wheelchair and wheeled me down the hall. We were close, two doors down from each other, probably because we came in at around the same time.

The nurse nodded and shut the door, and I slowly stood, clutching the bedpost. Bruises really do hurt, but I was barely touched in comparison to him. "You can't die..."

A tear fell down my cheek and hit my hand. In that instant, my hand glowed that white color from the dream. I know it sounds nuts. But it happened. And I held that whitened hand on his wrapped up fractured chest, and then...the machines whirred and buzzed and beeped. All saying the same thing: _this guy's alive!_

I drew back, hopping into my wheelchair as fast as my bruises would allow, and smiled, eying the name on the chart. _'Dean Winchester'. It was Dean! No wonder Sam was so upset! I'll keep tabs on you, I promise. But first I gotta roll outta here before I get noticed!_


	2. When Doves Cry

_How can you just leave me standing?  
Alone in a world that's so cold  
Maybe I'm just too demanding  
Maybe I'm just like my father too bold  
Maybe you're just like my mother  
She's never satisfied  
Why do we scream at each other?  
This is what it sounds like  
When doves cry_

* * *

I had stopped thinking of him. I was going to go to work. But I had some finances that I had tried to riddle out in the hospital in my hand as I traipsed to work in my crisp new uniform, silver hair up in odango.

Suddenly, a flock of white doves flew right at me and knocked me over…right into Dean Winchester, who was wearing that same leather.

"Watch it!" Dean exclaimed.

I turned around and yelled, "Hey! It wasn't my fault some freaky birds targeted me."

"Well now you look like a bird, all coved in feathers," he said, glaring at me with those sparkling green eyes that pissed me off so much. "You had better clean up."

"Shut up!" I yelled. I turned and walked away.

I looked back and thought to myself, _What's with him, wearing all that leather in the middle of summer? Weirdo..._

* * *

I got to work just in time and started stocking next to my big sister.

I turned to Reiko and whispered, "I hope it doesn't get too crowded…"

"Yeah, me too," Reiko replied. "I ran out patience waiting for you to wake up."

I laughed a little. She grinned back, adjusting the red bow in her brown hair. Wait. That wasn't there before the coma.

"Ladies," the manager, Hina, came over. "The air conditioner mysteriously blew up this morning. So we have to unpack our boxes for stocking in the basement."

Rei and I broke into excited whispers, and headed downstairs.

"You have anything to do with the explosion?" I smirked at Reiko. She had a habit of playing pranks. I envied her daredevil attitude a little.

"Nah, too low-scale," she muttered. "I like fireworks."

Once we were all downstairs, we continued to work for an hour until the manager came back in. "Sorry for interrupting again, but I need you guys to help out the new hire. This is Dean Winchester."

Rei and I turned and stared at Dean.

All I could think was: _SERIOUSLY?!_

Hina grinned at me. "Okay, well…Kurai, you're good at this stuff; you'll train him."

The annoying man walked over and began unpacking boxes. "Hello clumsy Kurai."

_Does he really not remember the dead thing but remembers to be a jerk?_ I wondered. _What the hell? What an annoying prick!_

I turned to Reiko and hissed. "He's the guy y'know…"

"Whoa I can see it now," Reiko whispered back, using that weird way about her to sense that Dean had been dead awhile. "But he doesn't remember, so cool it."

"It's annoying," I muttered.

"Is it always like this?" Dean whispered, startling me. "It's hard to get much done when it is this dark."

I snapped, "No, you idjit! The air conditioner in the upstairs warehouse blew up!"

Dean turned back around, leaving me to my headache.

It was lunch next, but Dean didn't show. Since it made me look bad, I snuck out to chase him down. I mean come on, I brought him back to life and he's got the nerve to get me fired? No way in hell. He was gonna pay.

I climbed up the fire escape onto the store roof. I heard voices, so I ducked down to eavesdrop.

"You have to keep it a secret," a female voice said. "I brought you some kabuki masks."

"Yeah right," Dean replied. "She's a sharp girl. She'll know."

"So outsmart her," the girl said. "We'll talk more later. You have company."

I climbed up and walked over. "I don't know what you are doing, but I really don't like getting fired. So come on kiddo."

I grabbed his arm and pulled him down the fire escape and back to work. Everyone was glaring.

"Hey I had to get him!" I protested. "He's the delinquent here."

Dean gave me a look.

"He's in trouble because there are three boxes missing from the shipment," Steve, a coworker, said accusingly. "You two were down here when it happened. We know it wasn't you because frankly, Miss Fushimi, one box is tough for you to lift. But that man is new, and nobody knows anything about him. "

I pouted. Way to call me weak. "I was with him the whole time though."

"Then you're in it with him," said Steve easily. Damn. To think I used to have a crush on Steve.

Dean grabbed the coworker. I thought he was gonna hit him, the way he was looking at him, but he simply grabbed a receipt from the guy's pocket. "You sold them already. I'll let Hina know what you did, you little bastard."

* * *

Later on, I ran into Castiel in the supply closet.

"The seals are breaking," he said ominously.

"What are you talking about?" I whispered back, not wanting to be caught talking about weird stuff, but genuinely worried.

"You left the other day before I could explain to you what you must do," he took in a breath. "Your awakening came about now for a reason; but with every senshi that awakens, the evil comes closer to being unleashed."

"What kind of evil?" I muttered. Before all the craziness, I wouldn't have believed her.

"Lilith was the demon who waged war on the Silver Millennium and brought about your death and that of the others. Somehow, she too was reincarnated along with the rest of us. I believe that all the players are converging again to bring about the final battle. You must seek out three things: the planetary senshi, the maboroushi no ginzuisho, and the princess of the moon."

"Senshi are warriors," he continued. "You are the moon senshi. The ginzuisho is the power source of the Silver Millennium and you will find it with the princess. But every time we awaken a new soldier, one of the seals breaks, and their leader is coming closer to freedom. As Sailor Moon, you must find the princess. She sealed him last time."

"Him," I repeated, exhausted from all this spiritual monster bullshit. I knew it was real in passing, but Sam, Dean, Uncle Bobby, Rei, and Castiel himself had never involved me before. Why now? "Who is him?"

"Lucifer," Castiel said. "See now why I'm so damn desperate? We're senshi. We have to do this. Their leader is the freakin devil! We have to protect the Earth. It's our home."

* * *

I rolled my eyes as I headed home. This sucked. I had to find and awaken senshi knowing it was helping the bad guys, and just hoping some 'princess' could stop said bad dude.

And I couldn't tell my family, or the Winchesters, even though as hunters they could kick ass! Seriously, this was NOT my week.

Anyway, ever since I had 'died', it had become even easier to see ghosts, demons, and various other things. I had been training my power and it was pretty easy to hit a target with my weird new powers.

I passed the playground when a kid fell. His soul floated away but not heavenward. Suspicious.

I went behind the elementary school, and muttered the embarrassing words, "Moon Prism Power!"

The extra-hot broach melded into my chest and my uniform fluffed out into a sera fuku. I was in heeled boots but not a bit clumsy, and the nature of the clothes made even my albinism seem beautiful.

I ignored the crowds around the child's body; I had to recover his soul. I found myself faster than I had ever been, and soon I was in the back park. Overgrown and unused, all sorts of criminals hung around here. The chill that told me the demon was in this place didn't surprise me one bit.

I dropped from the trees. "Give that kid his soul back you sicko!"

I was shocked to find that this demon was not in a human skin. He just looked…like a demon. "Surprised, Senshi? Or are you new at this?"

"Don't underestimate me!" I yelled, but he slammed me into a tree. "Jerk."

"Hey, bitch!" yelled a male voice.

Down jumped a guy in all black and a kabuki mask. It was a weird disguise, but whatever.

The demon turned and the guy punched him. I heard the crunch of bone-human bone. So the hero was in trouble, eh?

"Damn it," I muttered, grabbing my tiara. I had to find a weakness before throwing all my power into a shot.

"Thanks," The demon took the tiara and was about to stab me with it when the stranger grabbed it and went to attack him with it.

It backfired, because the demon got pissed and chomped on the kabuki guy's hand. But the heroic guy was smart, and stabbed up, slicing the guy in half on the inside, demon guts going everywhere and human souls releasing and flying to their proper owners. Cuz dude…the demon had been eating those things.

"Ew," I said. "Impenetrable on the outside…soft and squishy on the inside. Anyhow, tha—"

And he was gone, of course. I picked up my super slimy tiara, powered down, and headed home. _What a weird night. And that bastard kabuki guy totally ignored me and stole my first fight!_ He's _the jerk!_


	3. Human

_But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human_

* * *

"This is unacceptable!" Shouted the child demon Lilith. "Balthazar, you mean to stand here and tell me that your plan has failed?"

Balthazar, a pale, blonde man, bowed before her. He was a Shitennou, and a powerful angel. But unfortunately, his mind was locked by the cruel miasma of the Dark Kingdom, a faction of Hell with excellent brainwashing technique. "The plan might still work. I enlisted three demonic assassins to kill her in exchange for the sacred items. The Grimlock is dead, but I know that the Mercurion and the Repressor, at least, will not fail. And then we will have the senshi captive to tell us where the crystal is."

"Hmm..." the Queen gazed into her crystal ball. "Lucifer has ordered the senshi also be secured, along with the crystal and the princess. With their powers, we cannot be too careful. It is dangerous having even one senshi walk free! Bring me the senshi, and do not fail! And Balthazar...if you do fail, you will pay dearly."

Balthazar paled, but bowed to his Queen and vanished, planning egg on the Repressor.

* * *

"Dad, I have brought you the report from Kurai's first mission," Reiko said. "I did as you asked and partnered her with Endymion."

Reiko smiled mischievously at her favorite angel, the Archangel Gabriel. He was the one who told Reiko who she truly was and learned of all the factions of Heaven and Hell against their true mission.

"Ah yes!" Gabriel said excitedly. "Give that report to Rei; I'll read it later. But I enjoyed those two as a team. It's only a matter of time before the Silver Millennium-"

"Silver Millennium," a dark-haired young female named Ruby held the report. "Gabriel, I have seen in the flames what shall happen if this war returns. The Silence."

Reiko thought, just for a moment, that a mark glowed on her comrade's forehead. But that was simply crazy thoughts.

"We are what is left of the Silver Millennium," Gabriel urged. "And we must remember that the Princess saved us from Lucifer at the cost of everything, including her life. If the rumors are true; we will continue to search for her."

"What about the hit squad?" Reiko burst out. "That Grimlock wasn't working alone; the Dark Kingdom sent more! They have a plan!"

"Well then," Gabriel said. "I just hope Endymion can outsmart them."

* * *

"Stop! Please!" Meg had been in hiding as a nurse. However, recently more and more demons were around—and demons always knew which demon she was.

So it came as no surprise when she was bringing the tray to the patient and was struck on the head ending up here. Her attacker was the 'new doctor' Je Nuvir.

But it was clear now what he was. Her body went cold as her healing power and defenses went into effect.

"Ah," he smiled and laughed. "Then I don't need to worry. You're a demon, so I bet you have plenty of repression. So all you gotta do to help is kill that patient in 501. It'll be fun, after all, humans are always so demanding for you, and they never appreciate what you do for them."

Meg stared at the demon. _It's true. Humans are unappreciative. They never say thank you. Sometimes they hurt or yell or scream for no conceivable reason. They are cruel. Logically, we are the better choice to look after this world…_

* * *

"Princess! Princess, hold on a second, I'm dropping all your books!" Mercury ran across the marble hallway to find Serenity leaning against a column, gazing down at Earth again. "Princess?"

"What is it, Mercury?" Serenity smiled at her friend gently and gestured her over.

The blue-clad senshi walked over to her princess, a question in her eyes. "I was wondering…why do you like them so much…the humans. I would think that such things would bore you."

"Oh Mercury," Serenity grinned. "You sound just like him when you talk that way. Endymion said the same thing about the people he rules over, can you imagine? But it's simple…humans are short-lived, desperate, reaching up to us. And yet they really do manage to somehow…make extraordinary leaps that even we could not conceive of. It is their will that makes them so very unique. You rarely meet an angel like that, Mercury."

* * *

_A memory._ Meg felt strength in her small body. A little blue pen appeared in her hand. _That's right! I'm no ordinary demon! I was once and am still truly an angel with the will and power given to me by my princess! And I will protect humans!_

"Mercury Power!" She whispered. Her body felt like it changed to warm water in springtime. A fuku adorned her, and courage blossomed from her chest as surely as the bow that was affixed there. "You bastard! I will not allow you to desecrate a place of healing!"

Ice shards from her palm shot at the man, but he vanished. A woman clad in a gold fuku appeared in front of her. "Sailor Mercury. I'm Sailor Venus. Come on—we have to save Sailor Moon."

* * *

"Doctor, why are you in such a hur-"

"Get out of my way," the Repressor growled at the poor nurse, shoving her aside. "I have to do this myself."

He walked in and easily accelerated her condition using the very strong repressed feelings he had stolen from Meg, than vanished down the hall to feed on more repressed humans.

Meanwhile, I was on my second mission as Sailor Moon. I ran down the hall, but it was clear that I was too late. Not only was a patient dying from a demonic attack, but the hospital was going berserk with people going crazy violent on everything around.

I spotted the demon, but Reiko appeared and pushed me back. "I got this. It's a Repressor. It gets weak after feeding."

She was in gold fuku and she was grinning as she held up a Crescent like my tiara and threw it at the demon. It lit up gold, and white light hit each of the victims as it flew, and then it hit in a spiraling light. The demon screamed as the strange light turned gold and exploded the fake doctor, leaving nothing but sulfer-smelling dust.

"Let's meet up with our new friend," Reiko said, leading me to the roof. "She's Sailor Mercury."

A blonde man appeared before we powered down. "Who ar-"

He slapped me to the concrete. "I am Balthazar, Shitennou of the Dark Kingdom. You are the miserable and vile Sailor Moon."

Venus held up her weapon, ready to strike. "Leave her-"

A kick to the gut. This man was vicious.

"Sailor Moon!" A girl in blue fuku had arrived. "I am Sailor Mercury! What have I told you demons about hospitals?"

She twirled, and we made our escape in a hurricane of bubbles.

I woke on the couch in the apartment of the blue-haired girl. She explained to me that her name was Meg; she was a former demon, and also Sailor Mercury. She assured me that Reiko was resting in the guest room, she had called Uncle Bobby to pick us up, and that everyone in the hospital was okay.

"I know it's a lot to take in," she said excitedly. "But I have never had a real friend."

"You have two now," I said gently, finally getting a word in edgewise despite my pain. Apparently next level demons CAN hurt me. .

* * *

_A/N:_

_Grimlocks are white-fleshed demons with whirling red eyes who usually dwell within sewer systems. They choke good individuals to death by seeing the auras that surround them, which they are able to do with the eyesight of children. The stolen eyesight only lasts 24 hours, given that the children are still alive. When the children are not useful anymore, the Grimlocks consume them._

_The reason why the Grimlock was eating the child's soul in the last chapter was because it had the child's eyesight, and no longer needed said child; but it was hungry, and slacking off a little. So Dean and Kurai got damn lucky. Anyway, it's weaknesses are light and a certain type of root. Well Dean killed it with the tiara, which gains it's power from moonlight, so it worked. And the tiara's one of those blades that demons can't handle._

_Repressor Demons feed off the suppressed feelings of others around them. Like overeating can cause harm, repressor demons can be destroyed when they try to feed on too strong a repressed emotion._

_So it ate too much, got weak, and V-chan kicked its ass._

_See ya next chapter!_

_~Kurisuta_


	4. Set Fire to the Rain

_I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name_

* * *

Ruby stared into the sacred flames from an opening to Hell. It had often helped her to de-stress; but ever since the senshi's awakening, she had felt a change. She could see the future in the wavering heat. A dark future that would destroy everything. But beyond it all, a pulsing light and a crescent moon—

She snapped out of her reverie. She was a double agent, truly on Hell's side, but after meeting the senshi and hunters, especially Sam Winchester…She was supposed to be undermining Reiko on bringing in the Mercurion. He was said to be higher level than the others, and so she was called in. It was better than her usual day. She returned to Earth.

This time, she had to disobey and get there before Reiko. There was no time for deliberation.

But she miscalculated.

* * *

The Mercurion demon strolled through Sioux Falls at night. _Who shall I use against that damned Senshi? If I don't kill Sailor Moon, it will be nearly impossible to keep my life._

A disturbance in the surrounding air distracted him, and he hid in the shadows as another demon appeared. He smirked. It must be his lucky day.

He threw his thermal fire at her, but a brilliant red light stopped him. "Damn you! Another senshi!"

"I foresaw your actions," whispered the woman. "I am Sailor Mars. How will a Mercurion fare against the flame of war!"

She shot flames against him, but he vanished and appeared behind her, hands on her temples. "You could never hope to win against me."

* * *

I woke as soon as my cell went off. _It's either too late or too early for this!_

"Hello," I blustered out sleepily.

"Kurai!" It was Sam. "Reiko gave me this number and a weird phone. Anyway she said a friend of yours was captured by a Mercurion demon. Reiko got a message that said to appear at Warehouse 32 tonight and give yourself up for her."

_A friend…must be a senshi. _ "We have to save her. I'll go, and I'll fight him."

"Not alone, Kurai," replied Sam. "I will be by your side."

"Alright," I hung up, whispered my transformation phrase and headed out into the night.

* * *

I entered the warehouse with Sam, who now knew the Senshi truth, at my side, when the Mercurion dropped down in front of me.

"What is this?" He growled. "This is between us. If that man fights, I will kill Mars."

The Mercurion held up a fainted Ruby, who was pale and obviously poisoned. "Here she is. The antidote is with me. But you can't have it until you die for it."

Sam shoved him away from the fallen Mars, and immediately put her in a healing state, using a method I taught him. I jumped up and shot energy at the Mercurion.

"Why would you do this?" I shouted. "Who do you work for?"

I dodged a thermal attack as he answered. "The Dark Kingdom will take down the barrier. They wish for demons to flourish."

He stopped short as the man in the mask from before entered the room. "Hey there demon bastard. Let the senshi go."

The Mercurion laughed. "Idiot. I'll kill you all."

Out of the blue, the kabuki man flew high and smashed him in the jaw, and the unexpecting enemy was struck down. Now enraged, the Mercurion used his mental power to daze the kabuki man, but he followed the demon's movements and landed another right hand on his jaw as he tried to attack. Immediately noting the weakened state of the enemy, I hit him with my unrefined energy, causing him to fall.

I ran to the kabuki man. "Please! The antidote for Mars is in that demon's pocket. A-And you gotta tell me your name, dammit!"

"Yeah well," he pressed the antidote into my hand. "My name is Endymion."

I blushed and ran to Sam's side, saving Mars. Sam stared at Endymion a second, then worried again over Ruby. I looked up again and the demon and Endymion were gone.

* * *

_A/N:_

_Mercurion Demons are a clan of powerful upper-level demons. They are hatched from eggs and possess the ability to shoot thermal blasts of fire. Millennia ago, Mercurion demons worked in the service of the self proclaimed Roman God of thievery, Mercurion, who they were also named after. They can be vanquished with Lunar power._


	5. A Little Piece of Heaven

_We're coming back, coming back  
We'll live forever, live forever  
Let's have wedding, have a wedding  
Let's start the killing, start the killing_

* * *

The sky suddenly went dark over Dean Winchester's apartment building.

"Did you do that?" His neighbor yelled over.

"No!" Dean exclaimed. "Why would I?"

Ruby, whom he knew to be Sailor Mars, knocked on the door. He allowed her into his room, keeping it quiet from the neighbors.

"Where is Kurai?" He asked immediately, instinctively knowing this was about her.

"The Dark Kingdom stole her away!" Ruby whispered. "They have realized who she is; and are going to perform a Dark Binding to marry her to a demon to turn her evil! We cannot follow. You must do this alone, as Endymion."

Dean's eyes narrowed, as Ruby called him what Reiko had insisted was his true name. "I'll save Kurai."

* * *

Endymion appeared in a dark castle.

"Where is Sailor Moon?" he muttered.

Suddenly a demon grabbed his arm and yanked him to his feet, dragging him down a hallway.

"Hold on a second!" Endymion struggled. "Let go of me!"

"You have to be dressed properly to attend a Dark Binding ceremony," said the demon, smirking.

"What?" Endymion asked.

"Are you going to go willingly, or do we have to make you?" said the demon.

"I'll go," Endymion replied. _To find Kurai. To save her from this place._

* * *

Dark wedding music played. I stood in mockery of the event, fear and anger visible on my features. I was clad in a long black dress and veil. I was forced to stand still, and my powers didn't work.

The worst part was that Gabriel, once our friend and comrade, was now under their control. He stood in front of me, and our hands were bound together, ready for vows.

And they had him. Endymion, the man who saved me twice now. They ripped off his kabuki mask and tied him up, a strange knife to his throat. He was..._Dean Winchester._

I knew then, that I would do anything to save him.

The dark priest, a demon called Azazel, began the ceremony,

"_In the Beginning you were damned_

_And through damnation you found freedom, power, and purpose_

_As I unite you today_

_I remind you of those gifts_

_And in your union_

"Let me go!" I yelled, trying to get to Endymion. I was held back.

Endymion pulled away from his captor. He grabbed my arms, but couldn't move me.

"She's staying with me!" Gabriel said, throwing up a force field, and causing Endymion to fly against the wall.

"Endymion!" I exclaimed. _Dean!_

Gabriel grabbed me and turned me toward him. "I like the fire in you," he said, and kissed me.

Endymion stared at them, his anger immediately firing up and causing his fingers to crackle with power. "Get away from her."

"Oh, so now you defend her," said Gabriel mockingly. "Now that she is mine, I will defend her with every breath in my body. And yet you sit back and let her fall into another's arms."

"You don't own me! You just think—" I began.

"Sailor Moon, be quiet." Endymion said.

I fell silent.

"Now let her go or die," Endymion continued.

"Not going to happen," Gabriel replied, kissing my cheek. "She will be my bride. Finish this!"

Azazel smirked and continued. " _May these gifts increase-"_

"STOP IT!" I shouted angrily.

Azazel ignored me. "_So your powers may grow-"_

Gabriel smiled. I screamed.

"_In the Service of Evil-"_

"NO!" I yelled, trying to get away.

"_So be it_."

Gabriel kissed me and undid the bindings as my mind began to haze over.

Endymion broke through the barrier, grabbing Gabriel and throwing him against the wall.

I rubbed my sore wrists. "Ugh…"

Gabriel laughed. "What are you going to do? Even if you kill me, I got what I wanted—she'll be evil soon."

"Not Sailor Moon," Endymion said. "She's the only light in a dark world."

I blushed, my confidence building as my body changed back to senshi form. "And you shall be punished for making a mockery of the sanctity of marriage."

I gripped my Crescent and threw it at the demonic priest. The haze lifted from my mind as a glowing silver dust filled the air and bathed me in moonlight. Strange marks in red glowed on my wrists from the binding, and then slowly melted away, healed by the light.

I winked at Endymion, and he knocked out Gabriel and Azazel and then drew me in close, kissing me full on the lips. I felt faint and he caught me.

* * *

_A/N:_

_A dark binding ceremony is an evil ritual performed by a dark priest/priestess which binds two people as husband and wife. The two being wed may not have to join them of their own free will, they may be forced into the wedding._


	6. One Girl Revolution

_I'll be everything that I want to be  
I am confidence in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world..._

* * *

I returned to work, unsure of how I would approach Dean now; or explain to Meg and Ruby, all of whom worked with me.

I wasn't watching where I was going, and I fell. A girl grabbed me and pulled me out of danger.

"You and Dean are traffic magnets," she said, grinning. "'I'm Jo. You're Kurai, right?"

"I am," I replied. "You're Dean's friend. Ruby told me your job is similar to what she used to do."

"Yes, that's-"

Suddenly there was a loud screech that sounded almost like a screaming woman, but a bit inhuman at the same time.

"What was that?" I frowned as I asked the question.

"I don't know…" Jo replied. "But it hurts my ears."

We rushed into the school, only to find everyone fainted. I slipped some cotton in my ears and handed some to Jo.

A ghostly form of a girl floated in the room, still screaming.

I fell to my knees. My body was still weak from yesterday, and this Dark Kingdom monster knew it.

There was a flash of green light and a green fuku clad Jo stood between me and the monster, hitting it with spirit attacks and then-dissipating it with lightning.

I transformed and called the girls, and in moments we were together on the roof, our new meeting place. I handed Jo her henshin pen.

Reiko suddenly appeared. "Congratulations everyone! We have our team together at last and now must focus on the princess and jewel."

A silver crescent wand that matched my white fuku appeared in my hand. "What's this for?"

"To concentrate your spirit energy," Dean stepped from behind the air conditioner and smiled. "But don't worry, we'll always be partners."

I smirked. "Jerk."

He laughed. "Bitch."

* * *

_A/N:_

_Banshees are a reasonably rare breed of demons with distinctive white hair and a high pitched scream. Their screams can burst glass and blood vessels, killing mortals or turning emotionally confused humans into new Banshees._

_Senshi Powers are capable of vanquishing a Banshee, as seen when Jo blew up the Banshee with her new power. When a human is transformed into a Banshee, the only way to revert is for them to deal with their emotional pain. However, the transformation will become permanent when they kill a person._


	7. Angels

_I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There is no escape now  
Now mercy no more  
No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart_

* * *

_"Endymion..." A woman with long pale hair and alabaster skin whispered that name. Over and over she whispered it. "The Ginzuisho...find for me the Ginzuisho...restore what once was...Endymion..."_

Dean woke up. _Damn, always the same, ever since the accident. The girl who saved me in the hospital...she needs the crystal. But why does she call me Endymion?_

* * *

I woke in a bad mood. I wasn't sure about this 'Sailor Moon' thing. I was in no way a leader. The only person I had ever protected was Dean, and that was with my weird ass moon powers.

I spent the Saturday with the girls. Meg was studying up for a new patient coming in, and Jo and Ruby were bickering over something in Enochian.

I noticed instantly when Dean entered the park. Things were still weird since the incident at the Dark Kingdom, but as a team the girls and I had agreed to trust him.

"Hey, babe," he called casually. "Have you been working?"

I glared. "I don't need your help!"

* * *

I awoke to a sound of beeping. It was late, but there was a harmful miasma saturating the town, stealing the energy of the humans.

I put a surgical mask on and ran outside, trying to contact the others. No one answered, and I fell to my knees, again unable to fight.

Suddenly I was lifted into Endymion's arms. "It's dangerous. Transform. I can't stay a-awake myself much longer."

I transformed. "But Dean, what do I do? I really am a useless leader!"

"C'mon Kurai!" Dean gave me a thumbs-up, obviously dizzy and affected by the miasma. His tone was silly and high-pitched as he encouraged me. "You can do it!"

The moon stick appeared, glowing in front of me. "What? Where did that come from? I left it at home.."

I lifted it as Endymion collapsed. _Dean. He told me that this was to channel my powers. I have to save him. I have to save everyone._

I held the stick, concentrating, and silver light flooded out of it. "That light... That power is from me..."

I looked at Endymion. "I don't know if I can do it."

I turned forward. "Please... For everyone..."

I held the glowing stick out. "So they can live! Please..."

Bright white light shone everywhere, as the stick's power shots out.

People lying on the street began to awaken. They slowly stood up as I fell back, unconscious.

"K-Kurai?" Endymion called as he caught me in his arms. "That must have knocked her out..."

"No..." I mumbled.

"Using the power was almost too much," he said, sounding worried. He kissed me on the cheek. "Be careful, Sailor Moon."

He picked me up and carried me away.

* * *

I opened my eyes and realized I was not in my room. I looked around and saw it was obviously Dean's apartment. So he took me here...

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, entering the room. "You blacked out and my room was closer. I was still pretty weak from the miasma myself."

I nodded. "Why...did you do the kabuki mask bullshit anyway?"

"Reiko told me that they were after you," he said. "I was not going to let anything happen to you. It was good to fight by your side, except for the nightmares."

"Nightmares?" I sat up.

"I think I was supposed to die in that accident," he was suddenly serious. "Some woman gave me a second chance at life. But now I think...I'll never see her again, without the ginzuisho to save her."

I started. "The ginzuisho?"

He nodded. "She comes to me in the night, pleading that I save her world with it."

"Wow," I whispered. "I only do it because I have to protect the princess. Maybe it's the same girl."

I grinned at him, but felt my heart sinking.

Our eyes met. Dean put his hand on my shoulder.

"Kurai," he whispered.

My heart jumped_._

* * *

There was a beeping sound and it turned out to be the girls, under attack by one of the Shitennou. I told Dean to sit this one out and transformed, jumping out the window and onto the street.

I ran at full speed, terrified of what the evil shittenou was doing to my friends. But as I neared, and saw them trapped in a force field that sucked their energy, I didn't think.

Because it was my childhood friend and Dean's brother, Sam Winchester, attacking them. The Dark Kingdom had gotten to him too? What more would they take from me?!

Enraged, I held up my Crescent in attack. Light sped toward Sam, but he was too fast. He got behind me and got me in a chokehold.

"Sailor Moon," he growled. "Where is the power from your wand coming from? Do you have the ginzuisho?"

"No," I spat. "And if I did I would protect it from my brainwashed best friend!"

He moved to finish me when a gold Crescent that a recognized flew toward Sam. Venus had arrived. Her attack was perfect; and Sam fled in defeat, not giving me time to undo the brainwashing.

The other girls and I stood. The final girl had a crescent mark on her forehead. _It was Reiko! The one we searched for!_

"Hey Sis, I mean _Sailor Moon_," she teased. "Hey Mars, Mercury anld Jupiter. I am Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium."

"Hmph," I replied, jealously. _Guess Dean gets his princess after all._


	8. For My Love

_Walk towards me  
I want to hear  
The heavens singing over you  
When you breathe  
And look at me  
I want to be captured by you  
Gaze into my eyes  
And let me know you'd fight  
Thousands, for my love  
Slip your hand in mine  
Ask me to dance with you tonight  
Just ask me for my love_

* * *

_"Serenity," the man called._

_I turned, and saw him being swept away, along with the rest of that beautiful white place. The man screamed in pain as a dark figure laughed in the sky and men with swords stormed the gates of my home. I then also screamed his name, with tears pouring like rivers from my eyes, "Endymion!"_

* * *

"No!" I sat up in bed and looked around. "A dream...?"

I went over to the window and stretched_. After meeting the princess, I've been having that dream... 'Serenity...' he calls. To me-_

* * *

The call came late that evening. It was Reiko, the princess. She sounded heartbroken. "Kurai. Castiel got brainwashed too. He attacked Jo on her way home. They fought and she lost before we could come to her aid. You must meet us at the musuem at once if we hope to save her."

I hung up the phone, but my broach was burning. The lights clicked off and I felt the humans of the city in pain. _Oh no! What about Dean? Dean..._

* * *

Dean sat up in bed. "That dream...someone called to me...? My head hurts... What's going on!?"

He looked out the window. "A blackout!? What's over there? A single light..."

He saw one single bright light in the dark city. He got up and ran to her aid, somehow knowing Kurai was in danger.

* * *

I stood from atop the tower. The light from my wand restored power and health to the city.

"Son of a bitch!" Shouted Castiel, blasting me off the tower.

_Oh no...all out of power and falling to my death; will it end like this? I want to see Dean again, not die!_

I was caught by Endymion, wearing the stupid mask from that first night. He winked at me. "Endymion... I don't believe it... You saved me again!"

I then remembered the danger my friends were in. I embraced Endymion. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you whisk me away. My friends need me. I'm the only one who can save them. Back me up!" I kissed him and jumped up to the tower to fight.

Endymion held his hand over his mouth as he watched me leave. "Sailor Moon! You can do this! I'm right behind you!"

I ran back to the senshi, whose powers were all being sucked up by Castiel.

My eyes widened as I realized that Castiel was preparing to attack with his stored energy. _I have to get the princess to a safe place. I have to protect her! Reiko can't fight Dean!_

I pointed the moon stick at the girls, and a sphere of light encircled them, carrying them away.

"Kurai!?" Reiko called. "Sailor Moon! Damn!"

A large mass of energy gathered around Castiel. He was going to attack me.

Reiko yelled to the others, "Protect Sailor Moon! Hurry!"

The energy blasted toward me.

* * *

"I have to save her," Endymion said. "It was Kurai who saved me first!" He remembered instantly, that he could not save her once before, a very long time ago. The memory stirred him into action, with no thought for his own safety. All he saw was Kurai and that he loved her, and she was in danger.

He jumped up and dashed in front of her. The blast stuck, piercing him through the chest.

"ENDYMION!" He heard her anguished cry as he fell.

"We're...even..." he muttered.

"Wh-what?" She sniffed.

"You were...the girl I searched for. You saved me. And I finally acted man enough for you...my real name _is_ E-Endymion. I was born to meet you here, my beloved...my Serenity."

* * *

My eyes went wide and tears fell in rivers. _He cannot die. Not like this. Not here, because of me!_

"No!" I shouted. "Noooo!" A light glowed around the fallen Endymion and I.

"Sailor Moon!?" the other girls called, but I wouldn't power down. Not now.

The moon-shaped tiara on my forehead shattered. A glowing crescent moon appeared beneath it. The girls gasped. "The crescent moon mark...! Princess Serenity!?"

The mark on Reiko's forehead disappeared, replaced with an ordinary tiara like the others had.

I held Endymion's head. My fuku had changed when I cried out before; and now I was clad in a long flowing gown of white.

"I remember," Ruby said. "About us... We're Princess Serenity's four guardian soldiers...! Born to protect the Princess, and restore the Silver Millennium. So, she's our REAL Princess."

The four girls, and Castiel, watched Endymion and I as we floated over the cell phone tower.

_I remember...Endymion... I love you..._

_My memory is coming back quickly. I'm drawn into your deep eyes. The same color as your blue planet. The star that hides hopes and dreams. Back then, I loved to watch that planet from the moon. And on that planet, the highest ranking royal prince and the strongest angel, Endymion. I wanted to see you. Sometimes, I went to Earth to be with you, Endymion. But, we couldn't meet like that. Why? The people of the moon and Earth couldn't be together... We weren't supposed to love one another... But, it was too late._

* * *

_"Destroy the Silver Millennium!" the woman called. "Bring me the Ginzuisho!" She turned. "Prince! Have you betrayed the earth!? This is all for our prosperity!"_

_"Stop!" Endymion called. "You must stop! This is a useless fight!"_

_The woman raised her sword above her head. A gaseous entity smiled behind her. She brought it down. Serenity screamed as the blade cut through Endymion._

* * *

"Noooo! Endymion!"

"Answer me!" I pleaded. "Open your eyes!"

Tears streaked down my face.

_I remember...We were born here, and met again. Is this our destiny, Endymion?_

"Endymion!" I cried. "I can't do anything... I love you. You're the only one..."

A tear fell from my cheek into the air. A bright light glowed from it. It slowly got bigger and brighter as power streamed out of it.

"What the-!?" Dean said.

"It's so bright!" Reiko called. "I can't see anything!"

As the tear fell through the air, it transformed into a bright crystal.

"I see it!" Meg called. "The light...! Kurai's tear crystallized! It's glowing!?"

"I don't believe it..." Reiko said. "The Ginzuisho..."

"Damn!" Dean said. "I can't sustain this barrier anymore!"

* * *

Castiel transported back to the stone castle of the Dark Kingdom. He entered the room where the other Shitennou were waiting.

"Balthazar!?" Castiel called. "Sam!? Gabriel?! You aren't hurt anymore!?" He saw their injuries heal from the white light on the surface.

"What's that light?" he said. "What happened to us? What are we doing here? Where's our leader...? He was probably born again on Earth... Where is he? Endymion..."

* * *

_"What are you arguing about?" Endymion asked._

_"Prince," Castiel said, standing with the three other generals. "We are being tightly controlled. We can't stand the methods of the Silver Millennium. They are watching us very closely."_

_"When did this start?" said Endymion. "Watching you!? Who's doing that? Lucifer is the only one manipulating anyone! You don't know!? Use your skills! Find out!"_

* * *

"That memory...?" Castiel said. "Damn it. I understand. We were supposed to find Endymion and help him out. But just like before, we betrayed him."

"Relax, Cas, we just have to find our way out of here!" Sam exclaimed.

"If we can…with Lilith watching us," Balthazar pointed out. "I cannot stand the things she made me do…"

"You aren't alone there," Sam shuddered, remembering how he had attacked Kurai and the senshi.

"It wasn't our fault," Gabriel said. "It was that miasma. She poured it into our bodies like a possession…she screwed us over, and we've been doing all her work."

"That ends now," Castiel said sternly. He was _not_ going to hurt Reiko again.

Castiel saw that his comrades were now back on the offensive. He, himself, now remembered his past - serving Endymion. Castiel had returned to his true self. But this may not last for long...he had to prepare.

* * *

"Look!" Meg called. "The Ginzuisho!"

As the crystal fell, the light came out of it. The crystal landed in my hands. The light moved into the body of Endymion.

Then Lilith appeared in the fog. She reached out to grab the crystal from me, but instead pulled Endymion from my arms and into her own.

"NO!" I screamed, but it was no use, as she disappeared back into Hell or wherever the bitch came from.

* * *

The next thing I knew, I was in the bookstore, where Endymion and I used to work. I was in my flowing white dress, crying. My head was buried in a soft pillow, rested on a table. The others watched me, concerned.

"Sailor Moon..." Reiko said as she approached me. "I mean, Princess Serenity. Do you remember?"

I looked up at Reiko, who now wore a normal tiara. "Do you remember that I'm Sailor Venus? That I'm the real leader of the four soldiers of your royal guard... do you remember about our kingdom, the Silver Millennium?"

"I remember," I said. _Endymion... Before we were born here, when we were happy... The earth was one kingdom, and the moon was another. Soon, the two became involved in a dispute. Our happiness was torn apart... And it was the same this time. I couldn't save him._

"Dean Winchester used to be Endymion," Reiko said, alighting on my shoulder. "He was reborn on Earth..."

* * *

Dean was dead and his body was on a slab, being kept alive. Lilith had erased from him all his memories; turning him pretty much into her own robot. His spirit was no longer in his body. He was no longer Dean Winchester or Endymion.

* * *

I woke from a nightmare of Dean's face coming apart with only skull left. I woke up screaming, "NOOO!"

* * *

Reiko sat next to the window, staring sadly at the moon. _I did well as a decoy. But in the end, Serenity remembered painfully. To remedy the past, we must learn from our mistakes. We will go to the Moon Palace on the next full moon._


	9. Legendary Lovers

_Take me down to the river_

_Underneath the blood-orange sun_

_Say my name like a scripture_

_Keep my heart beating like a drum_

_Legendary lovers, we could be legendary_

* * *

I gazed up at the moon, touching the pendant around my neck. It was full. My spirit home awaited me up there. The ruins I had seen once before; but Reiko was with me then. They contained a great secret.

I tore my gaze from the sky and ran to where my friends awaited.

We all met at the park. I looked at the crosswalk and remembered the accident that brought me to Endymion. I balled my fists._ I saved him once. I will do it again._

"Kurai?" Reiko said. "We need to transform together to teleport."

I nodded. "I know. We will find the secret to destroying the Dark Kingdom on this trip to the moon! Moon Prism Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

"Venus Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

We joined hands and shouted, "Sailor Teleport!"

We appeared in the ruins of Mare Serenitis.

I looked up at the black sky. _The darkness is like velvet...so quiet. I looked ahead. The faded ruins... Crumbled... This is the moon._ We approached the ruins. _The Silver Alliance. This was the capital..._

"Those broken pillars," Meg said. "Is this where the shrine was?"

"Yes," said Reiko. "The Moon Castle. And here is where the queen used to pray." We walked further along. "Here is the center of the Moon Castle. That is the tower of prayer, the Crystal Tower." A spire rose high above us, its top crumbled like the rest of the area.

I looked at the ground in front of the tower. The hilt of a sword stuck out of the ground, its blade buried in the rock floor. "What's that?" I said.

Reiko grasped the hilt and pulled. The sword slowly slid out of the ground. Reiko held it up, a look of shock on her face. "A stone sword!?"

A small figure rose from the ground where the sword was stuck. She wore a smooth white dress with wings extending from the back. Her hair looked like mine, with two ponytails extending from ondango, that reach her feet. She looked just like me; in fact, she could be my reflection.

"That is the holy blade, to protect the princess of legend," she said. "Jupiter, Mars, Mercury, and Venus. You are the guardians. I called to you on Earth, as an incarnation of the moon goddess, Kurai. Reiko, you have done well in getting everyone here. I am the old ruler of the Silver Millennium, Queen Serenity. Little Queen, I am your mother."

My eyes widened. _Queen Serenity...!? My mother..._ I knelt in front of the woman, who still only came up to my chest.

"You're so pretty, Serenity," the queen said. "I can see your figure. My body was destroyed, but when the Moon Castle's main computer wouldn't start, I started the sub-computer and left my spirit with it. My image is being generated by the computer. I had Reiko emerge from her cold sleep. I contacted her and had her watch over you. I've been waiting for this time to come. But now everything is in ruins. Do you remember, Serenity?"

I thought of the past as I listened to Queen Serenity.

"When the Moon Castle was beautiful," the queen said. "The winds blowing inside the dome... But I longed for the real wind of nature. You often went to Earth. And then, you found love."

* * *

_Sailor Jupiter grabbed Princess Serenity's hair. "Princess!"_

_"Did you sneak off to Earth again!?" Sailor Venus asked._

_"You're the Princess of the Silver Alliance," Sailor Mercury said, holding a stack of books. "You must study!"_

* * *

_Yes...I wanted to be with him. They were all watching me because I went to Earth so often._

"We were born on the moon," said Queen Serenity. "Our lives were long. The holy stone, the Ginzuisho, was handed down through generations. We removed the negative influences on Earth. We watched to make sure it evolved in a positive direction. One year... The sun's activity was too much. That abnormal sun created a terrible creature. It crept to Earth before we noticed it. It tried to take over Earth for itself. That creature... It was our enemy, Chaos."

We stared in silence.

"I watched the huge power carried in the Ginzuisho," she continued. "That was how we lived long lives. Chaos wanted the power. It took advantage of the humans. It manipulated people. Then it came to the moon. Only the young, aggressive prince of the Earth Kingdom, Endymion, tried to stop it. He was too late. He died defending you. You were so overcome with sorrow."

My eyes filled with tears. "Do you remember? What happened..." The queen continued. "At last, you sealed it away. But, the Moon Castle had completely crumbled. Then the Earth Kingdom was destroyed. Again we followed Earth's evolution from the beginning. That is the story of the past. But, Chaos has been revived again. Now it is hidden somewhere on Earth. You must search for it. When you lost Endymion back then, it was such a shock. I believe you were confused, overcome with grief. With your weak spirit, you made the seal that used the full power of the Ginzuisho, and the seal became defective. I can't let that happen all over again. It's up to you! Use the true power of the crystal. Seal the demon away, little Serenity! Only you can do it!"

_The true power of the Ginzuisho?_

"Queen!" called Reiko. "There's something strange about the crystal! Its contents went into the body of Prince Endymion. After that, it lost its light."

"It contents went into his body!?" she said. "That's... Maybe... You need to save him, Princess Serenity. Use your will. I know you're worried about him, but it's all right. He's alive. Don't worry."

I sadly said ok.

"Princess Serenity, remember. It all depends on you. You have strong faith, and deep love. Without that, Chaos will triumph. Princess, as the justice fighter Sailor Moon, you were proud and self-confident. You were born a girl on Earth, and the real answers are there. I must go now. Sailor Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, and Venus. Please, work together to protect the Princess. I'm already out of power. I can't speak any more. Serenity, be happy."

The Queen disappeared as I reached out for her, calling after her with tears in my eyes.

I dropped the crystal to the ground. Tears streamed from my eyes. Reiko knelt behind me, and rested her hand on my shoulder.

_The power of the Ginzuisho...It all depends on me._

We formed a circle and transported back to the earth. "Sailor Teleport!"

We were encircled by light and rose up into space. I looked down as we floated down over Azumano. _This isn't like the moon...The lively sounds. The shining sea. The fresh wind. I dreamed of this planet. I watched over it._

* * *

Meanwhile, Castiel was mourning over the deaths of his beloved friends, the other generals, and was happy he had found his master, Endymion. He realized that all the men had turned into small stones. He now knew he had aligned with evil forces. Thats when he saw Lilith at work.

Lilith leaned over Endymion's body, her hand caressing his face.

"Lilith," called Castiel. "I'm here. If we get the Ginzuisho, the four generals will come back to life."

"His body's spirit was destroyed..." she remarked about Endymion.

_No...That wasn't right. This isn't right. I have to say something before it's too late._ Castiel turned to Lilith. "Just what do you plan to do with Prince Endymion's body?"

Lilith raised her hand at Castiel. A jewel glowed in his forehead. Waves began flowing into it. "Forget..." she said. "Swear your loyalty to our growing leader. You brought that body to me, and no matter how many times you're reborn, you will work for me. Castiel, go! I won't allow you to fail again! Try and get energy from the humans. The princess will surely show up. And when she does, take the Ginzuisho!"

And with that Castiel was turned to evil. He attacked the soldiers in the city. But the senshi pooled their powers, protecting the Princess with 'Sailor Planet Power' and destroying him.

He reappeared as a the jewel Castiel, at Lilith's feet, and she ordered Endymion to wake up. He had black eyes now, and no spirit. He picked up the jewel and it turned into a cracked stone. Like the stones of Gabriel, Sam and Balthazar.

Lilith then looked at Endymion: "Prince Endymion," she said, approaching him. He stared ahead blankly. "Now you are my puppet. Go above ground. Eliminate the princess of the Moon Kingdom, the Silver Alliance. Bring me the Ginzuisho.


	10. Dark Side

_Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

* * *

The senshi were having a meeting over the Holy Sword that Venus now possessed. It had just broken a piece of diamond.

"As you see," said Meg. "it broke the hardest substance into pieces. That sword isn't made of any ordinary stone. Since we brought it from the shrine on the moon, I've been examining it with Reiko. Neither of us has seen anything like it. It has many special parts. I think it has some ability to build up power. It's stone part is extremely venomous. After Kurai—the Queen—used it to perform the seal in her previous life, we were bathed in light. That's all I remember."

"It carried a special poison... The Moon Castle was on the Sea of Serenity. Once it was beautiful crystal palace. Our Moon Kingdom... Back then, the moon wasn't a desolate, dark star. It shined brightly. But the enemy turned it into a star of death."

They stopped talking. They saw Kurai laying on a couch, asleep. "Talking about this must be hard for Kurai-chan," Jo said. "Because of Endymion. And she saw her mother, the Queen, on the moon. Her spirit is tired." They carried her into another room and tucked her into a bed.

"We must learn how to seal away the evil enemy," said Reiko. "We can use the holy blade of legend to defend the princess. We must locate the headquarters of the enemy. But there is a grave curse of this sword. I wonder how we can use it. How can we defeat the enemy and seal it away?"

* * *

I arrived after getting a distress signal and found Endymion, standing over a beat up Venus and Jupiter. He kicked me down and snapped the Ginzuisho pendant right off my neck. Tears welled up in my eyes.

I stood up, hanging my head. "That is not Endymion." I thrusted my arm in the air. "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" I transformed into Sailor Moon. I looks back. "Venus!" No response. "Jupiter...!"

The crystal began to glow in the fake Endymion's hand. "The Ginzuisho!?"

"Moon Healing Escalation!" I healed my comrades and then turned to face my foe.

"I won't allow this. You impostor! I see what you really are. I will put you away! I am Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" I thrusted the stick forward, and light flowed at Endymion, surrounding him. Lilith appeared in the light behind him.

"Endymion," she said. "You have done well. Now that I have the Ginzuisho, I don't have any business with you girls. Sailor soldiers, this place will be your tomb!" She looked at me..

"Queen... We meet again. You're still a weak, childish young girl. I am Lilith. Queen of the kingdom of darkness. Princess Serenity, have you always wanted to kill Prince Endymion?"

_Prince Endymion!? It can't be... Can it!? Can it really be... Endymion!?_


	11. Afterlife

_I don't belong here, I gotta move on dear, escape from this afterlife.  
'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here.  
Got nothing against you and surely I'll miss you.  
This place full of peace and light, and I'd hoped you might,  
Take me back inside, when the time is right._

* * *

"Dean!?" she called out. "He's alive!? Endymion!?"

_Is it you? Those cold eyes... Doesn't he recognize me!? Could he be under control!? Has he become a tool of the Dark Kingdom? Queen of the kingdom of darkness... Has he become a tool of this Lilith? He came... to steal the Ginzuisho from me!?_

"No!" I shouted. "Look at me! Dean! Endymion!?"

"Princess," said Lilith, "your prince doesn't exist anymore. I just put the power of the Ginzuisho into the dead prince's body. And with the power from Prince Endymion, we will resurrect the growing leader, Lucifer. He has been blessed with the power. He is the Dark Kingdom's finest soldier!"

_Dead body!? Dead!? Impossible. It's impossible!_

Endymion and Lilith blew up the ceiling of the arcade and formed a warp hole. The two were pulled into the black warp. "No matter where it is," Lilith said, "the fight will be the same." A part of her hair whipped out and wrapped around my neck.

"I've been waiting a long time for this," Lilith said. "Now tell me! The secret of the Ginzuisho! It was passed down to the Moon Kingdom, the Silver Alliance... The legendary Ginzuisho."

She tightened her grasp on me. "Where is the infinite power!? Give me the power, for eternal youth, and unequaled strength!"

I screamed in pain.

"Princess!" Reiko called.

"I had been waiting, since ancient times," Lilith said. "One day I saw an extraordinary meteor shower at dawn. In that disastrous year... A gigantic lump appeared on the sun, from an evil black spot. It shot off and came down with the meteor shower. It was born on Earth. Chaos awakened then. I bowed to our growing leader, Lucifer. Ever since then, I've been waiting..."

"Let the princess go!" Reiko said. "Lilith of the Dark Kingdom... Lilith... I remember... You...! You manipulated the people of Earth. Agitated them. You came to attack the moon. You did it all so recklessly. You sold your soul to the devil of the Dark Kingdom. I remember it clearly... And then, what you did... To Serenity and Endymion..."

"And you've been reincarnated in this age..."

"That bitch Princess Serenity banished Lucifer to the bottom of the earth," says Lilith.

"You don't have to serve Chaos!" Reiko said.

"But, I will become supreme in this universe. Then, we can rule again! Ha ha! We have the Ginzuisho and the Princess now. We need wait no longer for the revival of the growing leader. I, Lilith, will rule all. I'll be the true queen, with my new companion, Prince Endymion."

"No..." I cried. The hair held tight around my neck. "No! Endymion!"

Venus and Jupiter tried to cut the hair strangling me. They both tried to lift the heavy sword. They failed. Then tried again and cut the hair but I was still entangled.

"The moon!" called Reiko. "Our kingdom, the Silver Alliance." She raised the sword high. "With the strength of my old life!"

"Dean!" I cried. "Endymion! I'll win you back!"

The crystal began to glow in his hand.

Reiko clutched the sword and charged.

The sword pierced Lilith through the stomach and began to glow. She screamed as blood flowed out of her wound.

"The sword!?" Reiko thought. "That light..."

_I finally had you... _thought Lilith_. Prince Endymion...when I was young...I watched you fall for her. I loved you even then._

"I've always been watching you." Her face contorted, her body began to disintegrate. "Always." Lilith's tiara dropped to the floor.

Reiko stared at the glowing sword. She read the words on the sword. "_'When the sword glows... the princess will be the queen. The spirit of the Ginzuisho will appear. It will become complete. It will become great. The power of the Moon Kingdom will awaken. Give a prayer at the Moon Tower. Pray that the Moon Kingdom will have peace again..._'" Reiko collapsed, and Endymion rushed and grabbed her and entered the black portal with her and the sword. I followed him. No one was going to kill my best friend.

* * *

Torches lit the walls of the castle. _Where is this...? Dark... And so cold..._

"So you followed all this way."

I looked up and saw Endymion standing over me.

Reiko lay unconscious on the floor beside him, next to the sword.

He slowly walked toward me.

"Endymion..." I said. "Endymion... It's me. Serenity."

He held up the Ginzuisho. Its light glowed on his face, shining on his white eyes. The crystal faded away. He touched his hands to my face. He leaned his head close to mine. He grabbed me by the neck and lifted me in the air. I screamed. He glared at me, his eyes black. He held up the crystal.

"Tell me! If this is the Ginzuisho, why does it give out no power? Besides this tiny piece and that sword, is there another Ginzuisho with more power!?"

"No-..." I said as his grip tightened around my neck.

"What is this great power of the moon!? Is it power carried by another Ginzuisho!? Where is that!?"

_This can't be...this person, doing this..._

I reached for the crystal in his hand. As I touched it, a blinding light flashed from it, knocking me back onto the floor.

Now Ruby, Jo, and Meg appeared. "Sailor Moon! Sailor Venus!", they yelled.

A dark, gaseous entity appeared from all around him. "Carrier of the blood of the Moon Kingdom," it said. "So you've come this far, to this closed empire of the Dark Kingdom."

The girls stepped back. "Is this the great ruler, Lucifer!? Our ultimate enemy!?"

Endymion thrust his arm forward, and the girls were blown against the wall. Reiko appeared before them, and blocked his attack.

"Kurai!" Reiko said. "His being this strong is due to the power of the Ginzuisho taken in by his body."

Reiko sat up, holding the sword.

"Listen carefully," said Reiko. "What is written on the sword is the method for the seal. To seal away that demon, Lucifer, the complete form of the Ginzuisho is necessary. Using the power of Kurai's spirit, take the contents of the Ginzuisho absorbed into him before, and return it to inside the crystal! That will be the complete form. Then, using that as a switch, open the power! You must seal away Lucifer and vanquish it! That time has come, Sailor Moon!"

"Power, you say?" said Lucifer. "The infinite power of the Ginzuisho? Where is it!? The source of the power! Give it to me!"

"It is the power to bury you, Lucifer!" said Reiko.

"Thoughtless, weak, know-nothing Serenity. Are you the one who can seal me away? Heh heh... Your corpse will lie eternally in the Dark Kingdom."

"Evil spirit..." called Ruby as she drew her arms together.

"Mars!" I yelled.

"Begone!"

The attack was drawn into the darkness.

"Heh heh..." said Lucifer. "More, more energy!"

"It didn't work!?" said Ruby. "That's...!?"

"What can we do!" said Jo. "We don't have a chance like this. How can we even attack Dean...!"

"He's been reborn now as another personality!" said Reiko. "He's the same as Lucifer! We have to get him back!"

She brought her arms together over her head. "My planet of love, Venus! Give me the strength of love!"

"V-chan, no!" I called.

"Rolling Heart Vibration!"

The attack shots at the Spirit Detective.

He raised his hand and the attack dissipated. Reiko was knocked back onto the floor.

"Venus!" I called. I held up the moon stick. "Moon Healing Escalation!" Power blasted at Endymion, surrounding him.

He gripped the crystal before his black eyes. "It's useless," he said. "You cannot beat me."

_Whatever I do, he won't return to his old self!? I have to defeat Lucifer. But to do that, I have to take out the power of the Ginzuisho from inside him...Lilith said she awakened him with Lucifer's power. If the Ginzuisho was too late...he's just now wielding it. It's not his life I will take..._

"But...is he a different person now!? Can I do nothing but defeat him!? Kill him...?" I started to cry. "No... No!" As I held my head, supersonic waves formed from my two balls of hair. The waves shook the Endymion as he held the crystal. A ball of light emerged from his body, and floated into the crystal.

"Endymion and the Ginzuisho," said Reiko, "are reflecting the chaos in Kurai's heart, and resonating...!"

"Kurai's heart..." said Meg, "is controlling the power of the Ginzuisho?"

I looked at Endymion.

He stared back at me, his hands glowing with grace. Power blasted at us, knocking us back.

_Queen Serenity...Tell me... I can't do it..._

I closed my eyes and saw her in my mind. "There is no one but you who can do it!" she said. "Please, take pride and self-confidence in being the princess and the soldier of justice, Sailor Moon."

I stood up. "I can't stand to see him like this...Is there nothing I can do but this?" I picked up the sword. "Is this... our destiny having been reborn?" I lunged at Endymion. I swung the sword across his chest. Blood sprayed as he reached his hand out. He held my head close to his. He looked at me with white eyes. We closed our eyes, and kissed deeply.

"Endymion..."

I held up the silver Moon Scepter. _Please let him live!_ "Ginzuisho! Return to the wand of the Silver Alliance!"

"Endymion... I love you. You are the first and only one I've fallen in love with. Even if we are reborn, I will surely meet you again. We will surely fall in love again."

* * *

The others looked on in horror at Kurai, as she fell past Endymion, having lost all power invoking the Ginzuisho for the sealing.

"Endymion... We will cross time, and be reborn... And next time... We will be happy... Endymion..."

"Princess!" called Reiko. "Oh no..." Her eyes water. "We were not reborn to live this moment again...! Is this our unavoidable destiny?"

Kurai and Endymion collapsed on the ground. The sword hit the floor with a clang.

"Noooo!" shouted Reiko. "Are we only repeating our former lives?"

The crystal floated in the air, and joined with the light from the Spirit Detective.

"The Ginzuisho..." said Reiko. "It's returning to its complete form!?"

It shone brightly. A chamber of crystal appeared around the two bodies, sealing them inside.

Then darkness grew. It was Lucifer. It embraced the crystal and swallowed Kurai and Endymion inside.

As Lucifer grew, the soldiers realized there was only one way try and help to defeat Lucifer - by sacrificing their lives. By doing so, they would unleash the ultimate power of all their planets. They all prayed to the Princess to wake up, to be alive, and to save them all. They combined their powers with their pens. There was a blast. And four soldiers lay dead on the ground.

* * *

_"Found you! Princess!" said Venus. "Going to see the prince again? I know you're infatuated, but approaching him... it's dangerous!"_

_"It is not infatuation!" said Serenity. "Venus... Being that you've never truly fallen in love..." She stuck out her tongue. "You don't know my feelings!"_

_She ran off._

_"Princess!" said Venus. "Oh... I have too..."_

* * *

_Venus grabbed Serenity._

_"Princess! Did you come here again!? Come on, we're going home."_

_"It must be tough having a princess so full of curiosity," said Castiel._

_Venus blushed._

_"Castiel!" said Endymion._

_"Venus?" said Mercury._

_Venus shook her head._

_"I'm worried," she said. "That watching over Earth, protecting the Ginzuisho, and being our queen... Even though she's in love, she may get hurt."_

* * *

_Princess Serenity thought with Endymion beside her, _Feeling the wind blow here, looking at the sea like this... It gives me peace of mind.

_Endymion turned to her. "When you look from the moon, what does this planet look like?"_

_"It looks like a blue crystal ball," said Serenity._

_They kissed under the moonlight._

_"Endymion... So warm... When I'm with you, my spirit instantly becomes clear... I fill with strength... I want to be with you always... Like this for eternity..."_

_They looked out and saw darkness in the distance._

_"Those..." said Serenity. "What are those black clouds?"_

_"I don't know," said Endymion. "For some time there has been darkness over there, and clusters of huge monoliths have appeared. And they gradually spread over the planet..."_

* * *

_Lilith's army attacked the palace._

_Endymion stood in front of Serenity, his sword drawn._

_"Stop!" he said. "You must not have such strife and hatred!"_

_As Lilith raised her sword, a black cloud of energy formed behind her._

_Serenity screamed as the blade cut through Endymion._

_"Endymion! Mercury! Mars! Jupiter! Venus!"_

_Princess Serenity saw her four soldiers and Endymion lying on the ground, lifeless._

_Tears fell from her eyes._

_"I'll confine Chaos... And along with this moon, seal everything... I will entrust you to the future!"_

* * *

I opened my eyes. Darkness surrounded me.

"Where is this...? It's dark, and cold... Such darkness. Am I alive...? Am I dreaming?"

A shining crystal appeared in front of me. "The Ginzuisho..."

I saw a body next to me. "Endymion?"

A tear streaked down my cheek. "It's not a dream... Was I the only one brought back to life? This is..." The tear ran off my face and landed on the glowing crystal.

The crystal spread open like a flower, shining brightly.

I then heard voices of hatred and spite, anger coming from the people of earth. I realized I was INSIDE Lucifer's cage.

"Have you awakened!? Carrier of the blood of the Moon Kingdom! What is this power of life, impudent one! Heh heh... But you are now in my hands, and I will crush you!" Lucifer yelled.

_No! I have to get out of here! I held the glowing crystal._

"Ohh!? It's getting hot! What are you doing!"

I appeared outside on the rocky ground._ I made it out!? We were enveloped in the Ginzuisho!?_

I held Endymion's hand in mine.

"His hand..." I said. "Your hand... It's getting warmer!? Endymion?"

He slowly opened his eyes. "Sailor Moon?"

My eyes watered. "Dean...! It's a miracle...!"

He held his hands in front of his black eyes.

"I can't see... anything..." he said.

"Dean!?" I cried. "It can't be...! Your eyes!?"

The cloud of darkness approached behind me. I turned around. " Lucifer!?"

I held the crystal up, and blinding light blasted at the darkness.

"Such strong power!" it said. "Much, much greater power than the mass I took in! Give it to me! That Ginzuisho! That power!"

_It's getting bigger and bigger. Why!? Can't I seal this thing away with the Ginzuisho!? Is there still not enough power!?_

"Kurai!" called Reiko.

"Hold yourself together, Sailor Moon!" said Reiko..

"Reiko! Everyone, where are you!? I don't have the allies who are always with me to encourage me! I came to fight together, but... Where!? Where are you!? Not... In this thing...!?"

I blasted more power into the darkness.

"Sailor Moon!?" called Dean.

_It's no use. I can't make the seal. By myself I don't have the strength!_

* * *

_I feel it,_ thought Dean._ Sailor Moon... Your pain... I will feel it too, to take it off you..._

He reached into his jacket and pulled out a cracked jewel. "I kept it against my chest... The stone is in pieces... The four stones..."

An image appeared before him.

He strained to see it.

"Our master," said the voice. "We're finally able to meet."

"Castiel...? Is that you?"

"Lucifer, the obstacle, is an emperor of darkness with the power to turn everything to stone. Chaos will absorb all the energy, and enlarge the substance of the darkness. The mark on that thing's forehead... That is Lucifer's heart. If you concentrate your power and aim your attack there..." Castiel told him.

He stood with the three other generals. "Master, we are glad to have been able to meet you. We hope this time you two will have peace..." The stone shattered in Endymion's hand.

"Castiel... Balthazar... Gabriel... Sam..."

He felt his chest. "Did you stop the sword tip for me? Did you bring me back to life?"

He ran to Kurai. "Sailor Moon! Lucifer's weak point is its forehead!"

She turned and looked at him.

"Bring out your usual cheer!" he said. "Don't cry! Have confidence in yourself. Your allies must be thinking that as well. It's all right. If they're your allies, surely they are watching you somewhere."

He held her face. "Use all your strength. If your strength isn't enough, I will give my strength to you. In place of your allies, I will help you. I'll always be by your side, Serenity."

* * *

"Dean..." I touched my hand to his.

_He always gives me his strength. I, and the Ginzuisho... I can't believe it... We're filling with courage, and strength... Rapidly... Becoming strong..._

"Oh!" said Lucifer. "So you can manipulate at will the power of the Ginzuisho! This one little girl! The power of the Ginzuisho! I will not let you confine me! I will smash you to pieces! I will crush you!"

"No, Lucifer!" I grabbed the moon stick. The stick lengthened into a rod, the crystal floating over it. "You are the one who will be dust of darkness!"

Dean looked up at the sky. _I can see the moon..._ he thought._ Shining with white!_

I held up the crescent rod as the crystal glowed. The full moon shone down on me

"I, Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity, now with the strength of the moon, I will seal you away!"


	12. Carry On

_Give me the strength to carry on  
With all our love we can't go wrong  
Only together we face the fight  
Nothing can stand against our might_

_With all our strength the battle's won  
With all our love we can't go wrong  
We have the strength to carry on_

* * *

The shining flower-shaped crystal locked on to the crescent of the moon stick. Power blasted forth. But the cloud of darkness continued approaching.

"Lucifer is unaffected!?" I cried.

"Sailor Moon!" called Dean. "Don't hesitate! Pray! Use all your strength! Waken the great power of the moon... Pray to the sacred tower of the moon... For peace..."

_I won't give up! Stronger! Power! Great power of the moon! Awaken! I put in the strength of all my heart and soul! To that thing's weak spot!_

The sword and the four pens rose into the air. Their power shot into the sky, toward the moon.

* * *

_"Reiko," said the queen. "Come this way. This is the heart of our sanctuary, the Moon Castle. The room of prayer."_

_She lead Reiko into the room._

_"And that is the Crystal Tower. The tower of prayer. If anything should ever happen to this planet and the ones we love, pray to that tower. If you do that, this planet will protect them. Our moon."_

* * *

"Prayer," said Reiko. "Prayer is making the Ginzuisho... grow!? This power! Can it be...!"

She sensed Kurai's spirit. "Kurai...! Kurai is fighting on the surface! She's praying! Together with Kurai...! Make us one! Now open the great power of the moon!"

* * *

Dean looked up into the sky, squinting. Bright light shone down.

"This white light is pouring into my blind eyes... The true brilliance of the moon. The same brilliance as the Ginzuisho!"

"Ohh!" said Lucifer. "This brilliance of the moon! This is it! The enormous power I have been searching for!" The light shone on the cloud of darkness. "I can't reach it! What pressure! My body... is being broken through!"

"Begone!" I said. I held up the crystal rod. "With the power of this sacred light! Turn to dust!"

Light shone from the crystal to the mark on Lucifer's forehead. Lucifer screamed as the light penetrated. The cloud of darkness blasted apart into nothingness.

My eyes widened and I fell forward. The brooch on my chest shattered I collapsed wearing my school uniform.

* * *

Reiko's spirit returned to her body and she returned to the moon. The old beautiful palace stood restored before them. "Kurai's Ginzuisho led it... It was resurrected with the great power of the moon," Reiko said.

* * *

The wind blew around Dean as he looked into the sky._ I don't feel the strong light of the moon that was just here. Has it returned to the normal, subdued light of the moon? I wonder if it saved this planet._

He felt the ground. "My planet... It's only a little injured. If it's like this... It will be all right."

He saw Kurai lying on the ground. "Sailor Moon?" He lifted her in his arms.

"Her body's... cold... Did she use up her strength? All of her strength..."

He leaned down and kissed her deeply on the lips.

Her eyes slowly opened. She looked into his white eyes.

"I can see..." he said. "Your face... I can see it clearly!"

* * *

"Endymion?"

"Serenity!"

"Dean...! We're together... Finally!"

"Kurai... I've always wanted to hold you like this."

"We were born here to be together."

"Serenity."

"Endymion."

I looked at him.

"Dean, I love you... We won't be apart anymore."

I heard the voices of my friends.

"Kurai..."

"Kurai..."

"We're glad..."

"Everyone...!" I said. I turned around. "Everyone? My allies?" I looked over the empty field. "Where are you?"

Endymion took my hand. "It's all right. I'll search."

"Endymion?" He pressed his hand to the ground.

_I_ saw, holding his hand, images of this planet... _Endymion, this is your power, isn't it. This is your power from this planet._

The four soldiers lay dead on the ground.

I gasped. "Everyone!? No... It can't be...!"

"Kurai? Kurai, can you hear me?"

"Reiko!?" I said. "Reiko, is that you!? Where are you!?"

"The moon. Kurai, come to the moon."

"Reiko! What about them all!? Oh no, did Queen Lucifer!? I have to save them all! Reiko, my brooch... My transformation came undone. I can't transform anymore. I don't have any power anymore..."

I held the shattered brooch in my hands.

"You can make it to the moon now, Kurai. Pray to the Ginzuisho that's become one with the moon stick."

I picked up the rod.

Dean held me.

"To the moon!"

* * *

I gasped.

"The Moon Castle...!"

"That's right, Kurai," said Reiko. "The Silver Alliance has been resurrected. The master of the Moon Castle is you. Kurai, you will once more be Queen Serenity. The new queen!"

"Reiko..." I said. "But I have to go home, where my mom and dad are waiting. I may be Serenity, but... I am Kurai Fushimi. The Earth where Endymion is, is now the place where I am."

"Kurai," protested Reiko.

The small image of the queen appeared on the ground before the tower.

"Queen!?"

"Please be happy, Serenity," she said. "This time, with the one you love."

The image vanished.

On the floor in front of the tower, a small, round brooch appeared. I bent down and picked it up. "This is... a new brooch!?" I opened it up and saw a small hole.

"Put the Ginzuisho inside this," said Reiko. "Then shout! Moon crystal power, make up! You will be able to use more power than before. You can be strong! Transform, and go save everyone!"

"Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"

I stared at Earth through space. I raised the moon stick with the crystal.

"Moon Healing Escalation!"

I healed everyone on earth. The four soldiers rose up, alive once more. All the humans of earth got up as if they had just had a strange dream. I saw my beloved friends. I ran into their arms.

"I thought I might never see you again!" Tears fell from our eyes as we all embraced.

The sun was coming up and we all returned to our homes. Victorious.


End file.
